


Pinned Down

by crepes_carrots



Series: Diabolik Lovers’ Romances [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crepes_carrots/pseuds/crepes_carrots
Summary: Azusa is in love with this girl/boy. Simple... all he has to do to make them his, is to pin them down.
Relationships: Mukami Azusa/Reader, Sakamaki Kanato & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Diabolik Lovers’ Romances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598656
Kudos: 8





	Pinned Down

**Author's Note:**

> *Characters may be “out of character (OOC)”. I have not seen/played the series in a while, so some details may be off. Also, I plan on using the anime as a base for description of character since some have color palettes and/or design slightly different from the original source (game). Also, I apologize if it seems like crap.*

** Basic Key **

**y/n: Your name**

**l/n: last name**

**h/c: Hair color**

**e/c: eye color**

**s/c: skin color**

_Y/n l/n, an eccentric adolescent with strong ambitions. They held up the highest hopes, but hides the darkest pains. They grew up with a “normal” childhood of a single father, who always returns at 8:45 pm (20:45) from work and usually a few drinks._

_They never experienced nor care the leaving of their mother when only an infant.They lived in a good, proactively protective home. Nothing was wrong with their life except their insecurities._

_y/n saw themselves as unattractive and a burden. Someone who complains too much, and who’s an asshole, a bitch. So they grew up in their teens with a miserable mindset, yet they carried an infinite amount of positivity._

_”Come one Yui,” y/n chirped as their h/c head swayed, “home life shouldn’t be that critical! Things will turn upside soon enough.”_

_The platinum blonde just looked at the girl/boy with doubt in her rose-colored eyes. “You don’t really understand y/n,” Yui sighed._

_Y/n just laughed it off as forced twinkles of lights shined on in your eyes, not taking the hint of something sinister in Yui’s life. “Maybe but who knows what will happen in the future?”_

_”You really do have high hopes for others, Y/n.”_

_”I guess so.”_

_As the two walked away with laughs and giggles, a lonely vampire gazed at you long fully as if glaring at prey. Y/n is now the vampires target that will do anything to get y/n pinned down:_

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a Chinese translation soon. Chinese is not my first language, but it’s is my “native language” (language associated with ethnic group).  
> 再见！(zai jian, meaning “goodbye”).


End file.
